


Just Work

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel Dust gets a client
Comments: 127
Kudos: 10





	Just Work

Angel Dust was out on the street one night working showing himself off for any demon who at least had the money. 

He didnt have any takers yet but he wasnt disappointed he kept advertising himself waiting for anyone to pay. 

Suddenly he had a demon walk up to him. Angel smirked. 

"Well hey there! Come here for little ol Angel~" Angel teased getting in the mood for his potential client

He nodded blushing and walked right up to him. 

"Money up front you've heard how I operate" He demanded. The guy wasnt offended however he understood completely and took out a huge load of cash which Angel accepted. 

"How do you want to do this~? The back alley or your place~" Angel whispered as the guy couldnt stop blushing 

"Back alley...I can risk running into my boss and I want a quicky..." He said blushing. Angel Dust nodded and they went out into the back. Angel pushed his client gently to the wall and knelt down and undid his pants. 

"You want to make it like this?" Angel asked. The man nodded and Angel sucked him off. 

The guy moaned and bucked his hips as Angel deep throated him. Since the man wanted a quicky their was no need for more prolonging or teasing. 

Angel just focused on doing his job giving the guy pleasure by sucking him off. The man thrusted repeatedly. 

It was true about what they say...Angel Dust was a pro giving the beat blowjob nobody else could give him. 

Angel knew for certain this guy was just going to be a nameless face who he would never see again. If he was going to see him again he wouldn't be sucking him off in a back alley 

Angel Dust held onto the guys hips getting his face fucked by his cock. Angel could tell he was doing a good as their were no complaints so far. 

Angel sucked and sucked really going at it not wanting to disappoint the guy who paid him. 

The guy started to cry out loudly getting close. Angel sucked faster knowing it was time. 

Soon the guy came in Angel's mouth and Angel swallowed it whole. He finished and zipped his pants back up. 

The guy rested their for a bit and nodded at Angel before leaving before Angel could add his usual teasing which was strange but Angel didnt mind. Fucking money was all that mattered. Angel counted it again and nodded satisfied before putting it away. 

Angel Dust walked back out into the street and advertised himself to other possible clients. It was going to be a long night


End file.
